


Flying

by Alexa_Piper



Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Phanniemay (Danny Phantom), Phanniemay 2013 (Danny Phantom), backdated fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Danny learns that even when you're twenty metres off the ground, it's still a good idea to keep an eye on your surroundings...
Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Flying

Valerie cringed as she handed Danny's unconscious form over to the paramedics. "You should probably wait for the Fentons," she advised, "since they know all about halfa physiology."

"They're on their way," one of them told her, reaching gently for Valerie's shoulder. "Look at me now, please."

Val met the woman's clear grey eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

The teen shook her head. "Nah, the idiot on the stretcher's the only one who got injured. I just caught him when he fell out of the sky."

"What exactly happened?"

Val opened her mouth, only to have her voice drowned out as Jack Fenton pulled up, horns blaring. He leaped from the vehicle, brandishing a blaster and screaming that he would take down any ghost who dared hurt his son.

Valerie waved her hands to get his attention. "Danny wasn't hurt by a ghost!" she insisted.

"I don't believe you," the overzealous hunter announced, narrowing his eyes. "What if you're behind all this, hm? Ghost huntress?"

Maddie finally managed to force open her door – the passenger side of the GAV had been damaged earlier in the week, and they had yet to fix it. "Jack, Honey, you know that Valerie and Danny are friends now," she chided.

The teen raised her hands in a placating gesture. "I promise that nothing sentient hurt Danny, so can you please put down the gun?"

Maddie craned her neck to look into the ambulance, where paramedics were strapping down a broken body. She stiffened, colour draining from her cheeks as the woman recognised her child.

"Maddie, could you come with us?" the head paramedic asked. "You know more about halfa physiology than anyone in this town."

The huntress rounded on Valerie. "What happened?" she demanded. "Why is my son covered in serious burns?"

The girl sighed, scrubbing a fist across her eyes. "It's New Year's Eve, so-"

"It is?" Jack blurted out.

Val raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Well, Danny decided to fly over the fairground and put on an aerial show, since the Children's Hospital is holding a fundraiser there. Problem is, he flew over at the wrong time, deciding to start his acrobatics at nine pm…"

Maddie sighed in exasperation. "Seriously?" she groaned.

Val nodded. "He's an idiot."

"I don't get it," Jack interrupted. "What's wrong with nine o'clock?"

"That's when parents with small children start to leave for the night," Maddie explained.

"So?"

Valerie snorted. "The idiot got hit by the first round of fireworks."


End file.
